Software defined networking (SDN) holds the promise of extensible routers that can be customized directly by network operators. Major router vendors now provide application programming interfaces (APIs) and/or communications interfaces (e.g., OpenFlow) that provide various forms of extensibility for traffic steering, on-demand network virtualization, security policies, and dynamic service chaining. The enhanced programming interface of SDN offers an opportunity to design domain specific programming abstractions for network operators to take advantage of the flexibility to program network policies.
However, a key challenge that has yet to be addressed is providing an intuitive programming abstraction that allows network operators even with little programming experiences to program their own protocols and policies, thereby taking advantage of the new programming interface.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for generating SDN policies.